Literally
by RisingStorm15
Summary: Yondu had only ever been joking when he said, 'I should let my crew eat you, they ain't never tasted Terran before'. Too bad no one told the crew that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. For ages I've been planning a Guardians of the Galaxy fic, and I finally figured out what I'd write about after re-watching GOTG 2. Ugh, it hit me right in the feels. Anyway, so this will be a three parter, and I hope you enjoy.**

Peter could remember it clearly.

The first time Yondu threatened to let the crew eat him if he didn't do what he was supposed to.

" _MOM!" Nine year old Peter screamed as white light enveloped his form and he blinked harshly against it, terror leaching the colour from his skin._

 _The dry grass beneath his feet was suddenly replaced by cold, hard metal and as his eyes adjusted he found himself staring at rough blue skin and cold hard eyes._

" _AH! Get away from me!" Peter screeched, backpedaling until he hit a cold hard wall, breaths coming out in small pants, wide green eyes darting back and forth to take in e monstrous crowd of what could only be aliens._

 _The blue man was still crouched where he was previously but at the sound of his terrified voice stood with a flourish of his red coat, his new height causing another round of terrified whimpering to exit Peter's raw throat._

 _He said something in a deep, alien accent, the words making no sense but the tone even and unflinching as he took a step closer._

 _When he was in striking distance Peter let out a small growl of outrage and kicked out, sneakers stamping on the alien's hard soled boots in an effort to ward him off._

 _Raucous laughter assaulted his senses fro the rest of the room's occupants and the blue man let out what sounded like an alien curse._

 _Peter leaped upwards, darting between the alien's legs and making a break for the edge of the ring of bodies, heart thudding in his chest as he gained a closer view of mangled, scarred faces._

 _A rough hand grabbed his elbow as he dashed past, and a skinny, somewhat dirty humanoid looking teenager pushed him roughly back towards the blue skinned alien who awaited him with a look of condescending amusement on his weathered features._

 _Uttering a guttural sounding laugh the blue alien roughly grabbed Peter, producing a small silver device with spiderlike metal tendrils extending from it._

 _Before he could utter a noise of protest a scream of pain exploded from his throat as the device was placed against the side of his neck and silver tendrils burrowed in to his skin, ripping and tearing until the attached to their target within his body._

 _Suddenly the jeers and shouts sent his way made sense, and an accented tone startled him in to reality again._

" _You understand me boy?" The blue alien inquired roughly._

 _Peter nodded shakily, wide green eyes meeting a face he would get to know quite well over the next few years of his life._

" _My name's Yondu, and I'm the captain around here, you gonna mind me Petey?" Yondu growled roughly, grasping his arm tighter in his grip for effect._

" _Y-Yes Yondu," Peter managed to stammer out amidst the grating sounds of the room._

" _Good, cause if you don't I'll feed you to my crew, they ain't never tasted Terran before"._

 _That was the first time he had been threatened as such, and Peter would never forget the terror it induced. He only wished he'd known at the time that Yondu had been joking._

A year later, Peter Quill had managed not to get himself eaten.

His job around the ship when mission were not in progress was to do whatever Yondu ordered him to do each day, usually cleaning ships, scrubbing floors and laundry duty. Apparently it was funny for the crew to see him doing what was considered 'women's work', but he found himself enjoying the menial tasks if only for their distractive ability, and the alone time he gained in undertaking them.

He woke up as usual, being thrown off of his bunk by Usala, his main adversary on board the Eclector. Tearing awake at the kiss of the hard ground, Peter found himself shakily gaining his feet, all the while being sneered at by the buff Xandarian recruit opposite him.

" Oh look, how disappointing, the terran scum still lives another day, you better watch yourself boy," Usala snarled, goaded on his the jeering of his companions in the crew's quarters.

Peter ducked his head, experience telling him that any eye contact would be seen as a challenge, and partly to disguise the tears threatening to spill from dark lashes. If only his mother had not died, then he wouldn't be in this mess, picked on, swore at and beaten for no reason.

The injustice of their actions lit a fire under his skin but he shook it away, choosing instead to silently gather his clothes and change, ignoring the whispers of his fellow crew at the sight of his pale terran flesh.

A chime at the door told him that Kraglin had finally arrived to fetch Peter for the day and he perked up a little. Kraglin was like an older brother to him, and while he could be mean sometimes he was always willing to look out for Peter when needed, whether out of obligation to his father figure of a captain or whether out of true affection for the child, it mattered not to Peter who was so desperate for a friend he'd take anyone.

"Quill, you better git out here kid, captain ain't in the best of moods this morning," Kraglin murmured as he stuck his head through the doorway, hair mussed from sleep and ravagers uniform half on.

Obviously he too had been rudely awakened, and the thought of Yondu's anger had Peter scurrying out to meet him, shoving though the sweaty, ripped bodies clustered by the door.

"Hey Kraggles, what's Yondu want me to do today?" Peter chirped, jogging to keep with the Xandarian teen's stride.

"I don't yet know, but he's asked to see both of us and I assume it's something important," Kraglin replied swiftly, ruffling Peter's hair good naturedly as the kid caught up.

It was nice for him to have another young person on board, even if it did mean he had to share Yondu's attention with another.

Palming open the flight deck Kraglin lead the way towards Yondu's dark captain's chair, gulping inwardly at the sight of the glimmering red Yaka arrow floating lazily around Yondu's chair. Whenever the captain was caught idly playing with his famous weapon it did not bode well for his crewmen.

"Boys. I got a job for you two, and I want it completed by nightfall, is that clear?" Yondu greeted, not even bothering to turn around.

"Yes sir," Peter replied in sync with Kraglin, the two of them casting each other wary glances.

" We've got boxes of supplies coming in from Nowhere, and I want you boys to have all those boxes stacked in the kitchens, not slacking off, understood?" Yondu informed tersely.

"Yes sir," Peter and Kraglin parroted steadily.

" Good, now get to it". 

Of course bad luck managed to strike right when Yondu walked in.

Peter and Kraglin had been stacking boxes for hours upon hours and finally they were close to finishing. Peter was charged with the food crates, a high commodity on a ship full of hungry mouths to feed.

He squatted down, wrapping his arms around the wooden crate in time to lift it steadily, breath puffing slightly at the weight of the assorted meats inside.

Kraglin passed him on the way to fetch his next crate and smiled warmly.

"Good work kid, keep it up".

Glowing at the praise, Peter continued to the kitchens, his joy only sputtering out at the sight of Yondu and some of the other crew lounging at one of the tables, cards in hand as a gambling match began. He grimaced slightly at the sight of Usala sitting right in his path, dreading what may occur when he passed his enemy.

The distraction of his roaming eyes made it impossible to see Usala's leg as it struck out and with a startled cry Peter went tumbling down, meats spilling all over the dirty floors as his fall was arrested.

He lay stunned for a second as his brain caught up after his knock to the head upon contact with the floor but he snapped back to attention when Yondu roughly hauled him to his feet, eyes smoldering with anger.

"You little rat! Those meats are spoiled because of your incompetence, do you know how rowdy the crew will get without proper food until the next shipment arrives? I may as well let them eat you instead," Yondu groused before storming at out the room, followed by glaring crewmen.

Only Usala stayed, and as Peter dusted himself off and left to clean up the mess Usala licked his cracked lips hungrily, eyes flashing with delight.

Yondu had given permission, for months he had been waiting for this moment, complaining with his fellow crew about the wait.

Finally he would be satisfied, after all, he had never tasted Terran before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been super busy. But here's the chapter two you've been waiting for. BTW this will be a three part story so I'm sorry that you may have to wait a little bit for the last chapter** , **also, sorry it's a bit dark, warnings for dark themes come here I may have to change the rating.**

Yondu felt kind of bad for the way he'd treated Peter in the kitchens.

Ever since the shivering ball of Terran had been thrust in to Yondu's life he'd found himself warming to the boy. He had grown to be proud of the kid's spunk, after all not many kids Peter's age could put up such a brave face amongst his motely crew of space pirates.

He'd been concerned at first by the fact that the crew seemed opposed to the idea of the boy staying with them.

They'd said the same about Kraglin too, when Yondu had rescued the Xandarian teen from his abusive master. Kraglin had grown to be Yondu's little shadow, following his rescuer everywhere he went until a bond had grown between the two of them. Kraglin was eventually accepted by the crew after a successful mission in which he made his first kill.

Yondu had first thought that it would be an ideal situation. Kraglin could watch over Peter for him and make sure the kid didn't get in to too much trouble throughout the day.

And then came the jealousy.

Kraglin had immediately resented the task of caring for the boy, and it took weeks of sour looks, temper flares and tantrums for Yondu to figure out that Kraglin was worried that Peter would steal Yondu's attention away from him.

So he'd been careful with his word and actions, including both boys in as many missions as he could so the two would bond and yet both feel secure in his attentions.

He liked the boys, they were a breath of fresh air on board a ship in which half the crew wanted to get rid of him and the other half only remained loyal so long as cash was involved.

He felt kind of bad for using that stupid threat, and yet it worked so well! He had threatened Kraglin the same way at first and every time it got the desired results. Though nowadays Kraglin wasn't so fooled by his half hearted threats.

In any case, he'd make it up to the boy later, maybe let him up on the bridge for a while so he could see the stars.

He never gave a thought to the notion that perhaps some of the crew fully believed his statement as much as Peter did. 

Peter had been roughly awakened from his dreams of Earth, torn from his slumber by a natural protection instinct. His instincts weren't quite fast enough.

His wide green eyes snapped open to stare in to the dark, adjusting just enough so he could see a face appearing above his own.

He opened his mouth to cry out when a scaled, callous hand roughly clamped over his face, muffling his cries.

His terrified eyes zeroed in on the scared, ugly face of Usala as the ravager smirked down at him, sharp yellow teeth inches from his face.

" Quiet now Petey, you wouldn't want to wake Kraglin now would you?" Usala sneered; a symphony of laughs echoing his statement as more faces became visible in the gloom.

Peter's head was turned so he could just make out the bloodied and slumped form of Kraglin; the Xandarian teen slumped on his bed in a twisted and crumpled position.

"That boy isn't going to help you Petey, he's gonna sleep nice and tight for a while so don't count on him to save you," Engak, Usala's girlfriend taunted, her slitted green gaze piercing his soul.

Peter screeched again behind Usala's hand, fury lighting in his eyes at the thought of his brother figure being hurt.

He didn't have long to dwell on it as a moment later he was being ripped from the bed and held in an iron grip which wouldn't give no matter how hard he struggled.

His added height allowed him clear view of the sea of faces that leered at him in the dark, eyes hungry and taunting as some began to laugh and make faces at him.

Peter kicked his legs, attempting to gain any movement he could, but a swift slap from Engak had him cowering in Usala's grip, realizing how futile he was being.

"We've waited a long time men, I say we get to work," Usala chuckled, deep voice resonating with the room.

Peter searched the crew's quarters for anyone who would help him, surely someone would come to his rescue, after all he surely couldn't be hated by everyone he worked with.

He became aware of motionless bodies laying on their bunks, sound asleep as they slumbered through the violent kidnapping. Peter knew they must be either dead or drugged, no man or alien could sleep though the goings on in the quarters, not with this much noise.

Peter was suddenly in motion as Usala began to lead his procession out the door and down the hall, triumph lighting in his gaze as he did so, his lumbering gait causing Peter to sway in his grip.

Peter couldn't describe the look in the bully's eyes, but it was hard, impenetrable, unforgiving. Usala cared not an inch about Peter, and tonight was the night he would surely make that known.

The taunts and occasional punches meant nothing now, by the hard look in Usala's gaze things were way past that stage, and Peter's heart sped up at that knowledge.

Peter's thoughts rushed to a stop when Usala did.

He knew this room anywhere, the dining room attached to the kitchens, and by the look of the vertical table leaning against the wall, he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.

A moment later he was being flung to Engak, who encased him in yet another iron grip, leaving the impeccably tall Usala to address the gathering.

"You have waited patiently my friends as we were denied our rites. Yondu denied us this rite when that rat, Kraglin, was welcomed in to our midst, but now that he has given us his express permission, we will take what is rightly ours and finally feast," Usala cried out, his speech causing those gathered to erupt in to cheers of agreement, eyes lighting up in frenzy.

Peter shook in Engak's arms, still unsure of what awaited him.

The knife that Engak drew from his belt gave a slight indication.

"In accordance to the beliefs of my people as you have agreed to follow. He shall first be drained of life force so no spirit can haunt us after he has passed," Usala announced, turning to face Peter, knife glittering in his hands.

Casting a sadistic smile to his lover, Engak, he tossed his head at two Xandarians stationed beside him.

"Tie him".

Peter screamed as he was thrown in to their arms and pressed against the upright table, kicking out and managing to drive the breath out of one of his captors.

Thick ropes entwining his legs discouraged any more struggles and he fruitlessly pulled against his bindings, fear and rage battling within him.

"Let me go!" He cried out, voice cracking pitifully at his attempt to hide his terror.

Usala laughed, his deep rich voice reverberating off of the halls.

"In mere hours my men, we shall feast!"

A cheer went up as Usala raised his knife, a short chuckle leaving his throat as he did so, causing Peter's blood to freeze within him, eyes locked on the glittering knife.

A moment later it came down, tearing a ragged line right across his abdomen that left Peter shrieking and squirming further.

Usala cheered raucously, raising the bloodied knife above his head.

"The life force drains and so we wait! Come, further rituals await us until the time is right," he cheered viciously.

He cast a contemptuous glance at Peter before leading his men to the tables where the materials for gambling were set out and the raucous cries of his men filled the room as they played.

All the while Peter lay panting as ropes chafed his skin and blood dripped thick and warm from his abdomen.

All the while his thoughts turned to Kraglin who had laid unnaturally still on his bunk. Was he okay? Would he be upset when Peter died? Would he understand that Peter loved him like a brother and cherished his company?

And another thought, traitorous and dark.

Yondu please save me…


	3. Chapter 3

The need to apologise was overwhelming.

Yondu had laid awake on his bunk, staring at the chrome roof listlessly as he contemplated what he would say to the undoubtedly moody Terran sleeping two floors below him.

He imagined that Peter honestly wasn't as angry as he anticipated, after all, the kid wasn't one to hold a grudge for long before he was cuddling up to his offender, eyes shining with forgiveness and bursting with smiles.

Yondu figured that he might as well head down and say sorry now. The kid probably wasn't sleeping anyway, he rarely did after being yelled at.

Flipping agilely to his feet, Yondu stretched out of the kinks in his muscles until a satisfying pop filled the air.

A moment later his door was sliding open and he was humming idly as he made his way to the crew quarters, knowing that most of the crew would still be awake drinking and gambling and the like.

His crew was rowdy, and that was an understatement. They followed anyone's suggestions no matter how foolhardy and often got themselves in to a frenzy when they gathered in groups. They were unpredictable in most things, but they could always be counted on to stay up late and make a ton of noise. It was no wonder why Yondu slept so far away from them.

So when he paused outside the quarter door and found no sounds assaulting his sensitive ears he frowned testily, immediately knowing that something was not adding up.

The door slid open soundlessly and Yondu stepped in to the pitch-dark room, his highly efficient and adaptable eyes able to see almost one hundred percent clearly in the dark.

And what he saw made his insides churn.

Some of his loyal crewmembers lay sprawled on their bunks, completely motionless and seemingly sleeping like the dead. Most even looked serene.

Picking up the pace he jogged to the back of the room where Kraglin and Peter shared a corner, and stumbled to a halt at the sight that greeted him.

"Oh kid…." He murmured softly as he caught sight of Kraglin.

The teen was laying haphazardly across he bunk, one side of his face covered in blood from a punch to the head, his jaw grotesquely out of place, and arm hanging at an angle it most definitely shouldn't.

He crouched beside the bunk, reaching out a warm turquoise hand to cup the side of Kraglin's skinny face, mentally screaming at the kid to just wake up, to look up at him with a cocky grin and his ever present 'yes capt'n'.

And yet he didn't, the face remained limp in his cupped palm, eyelids firmly closed against the pain wracking his body.

Yondu tapped Kraglin's cheek experimentally, hoping to at least elicit a reaction from the boy.

He was rewarded for his efforts with the furrowing of pained brows, and slitted eyes peeking up at him, hazy and unfocussed.

"Kraglin, what happened to you boy?" Yondu demanded quickly, unsure of how long this bout of semi-awareness would last.

Kraglin blinked up at him hazily, seeming to barely track what he was saying, when he finally did process the words his eyes lit up with clarity and he gestured frantically to Peter's bed.

"At…atta," Kraglin attempted before breaking off with a soft whine of pain in his throat, tears threatening to spill through his tightly closed lashes.

"Attacked?" Yondu guessed, his heart sinking in his chest at the implications of Kraglin's garbled mess.

The nod he received from the pained Xandarian had him growling lowly.

"Look boy, I know it hurts and you can't speak all too well at the moment but I need you to try. Peter's life could be in danger, can you tell me anything else about what happened?"

Kraglin's eyes opened and the resolve in them had Yondu's pride swelling slightly.

"U-Usal…"

"Usala?"

a nod.

"E-eat Pete…k-kitchn," Kraglin managed, his gaze clouding over with pain as he finished, a single tear escaping down his cheeks.

Yondu ached to help his kid, to soothe away every hurt and make things right but there wasn't the time. As the statement soaked in to his tired and stressed brain, Yondu felt his blood suddenly turn cold as he realized the implications of what Kraglin had mumbled.

" Usala is going to eat Peter? He's in the kitchens?"

Another nod, this time far more panicked as Kraglin picked up on the fear Yondu was emanating.

Immediately Yondu's eyes narrowed and his Yaka arrow squirmed in its holster, picking up on the rising fury in its master' body language.

"You stay right here and try to rest, boy, I'll be back to get you soon as I deal with this mess". 

Peter could not stop crying.

The tears flowed down his cheeks like salted rain, sobs exploding from his lips as he felt his body grow weaker and weaker as his scarlet blood slowly poured from his wound, long since having turned his clothes to burgundy. He had tuned out the raucous cries of the gambling aliens and instead focused on the good thoughts, knowing death had to be close.

Did kids like him go to heaven?

Would there be a burial or even a funeral if his body lay in the stomachs of the crew?

How would Kraglin cope? Would they turn their attentions to his older brother after he died?

Would Yondu grieve?

Would Yondu care?

Yondu had give them permission, he'd even heard them do it! He had always threatened this fate on Peter and yet the boy had never dreamt that his father figure aboard the ship would actually hand him over…He had loved Yondu, he never had a father on earth and yet he'd found one in space and so he had often prayed that Yondu had also found a son.

Apparently not.

A louder sob escaped his lips at the thought, drawing the gaze of Usala who smirked at him from his table.

Rising to his impressive fight, his long time tormentor dipped a clawed finger in to the blood slicked across the metal tabletop before drawing it past his lips.

The sick gleam in his eyes as he did so had Peter shivering wildly.

"You're almost drained Petey, it's unfortunate it had to end this way little one," Usala chuckled, sauntering back to his game as he did so, uncaring that a child was taking his last breaths behind him.

Breathing was harder, his thoughts turning to a confused bundle in his mind as he struggled to form any sense of coherent thought. His hearing and sight drifted out as well, sobs dying in his throat as his energy waned away with his cries.

Through failing, greying vision he thought he saw a flash of familiar turquoise skin as the zipping of a Yaka arrow, but he must have been mistaken.

Though the concerned face above him and the familiar twang of a beloved accent was remarkably familiar.

"It's okay Peter, they're gone. Just hold on for me, you hear me boy? You hold on… 

Kraglin awoke to pain, pain like he'd never felt before.

He screamed in terror, or at least attempted to as the shreds of a snarling Usala filled his mind. Was he back for more? How else could he torture him after already breaking so much? Peter…PETER!

" Pete? Peter!" Kraglin shrieked, unaware that only garbled syllables had made it past his lips.

His eyes snapped open to bright lights and shadows flitting around him, loud order barely filtering in to his conscious.

"Hold him down!"

"Damn it the kid's freaking out!"

"He's not supposed to be awake!"

"Get Yondu in here!"

Snarling as hands clamped down on his gangly limbs Kraglin thrashed and shook as much as possible, ignoring the shooting pain running up his right arm and shoulder and the flaring agony in his jaw.

"I need to get to Peter! He's in danger!" Kraglin screamed aloud, barely hearing the mumbled mess that tumbled past his lips.

He struggled harder, determination in his wake before a sudden rush of warmth filled his veins and he felt his struggles slowing.

A blue skinned figure came in to focus and words made themselves past his ears.

"Damn it boy just calm down! You're safe! The kid's safe! It's over!"

Kraglin felt his breath speeding up as he recognised Yondu leaning over him and the bright lights of the ship's medbay.

"C-Can-t…m-move" Kraglin stammered out clumsily, heart thundering in his chest as he attempting to move and couldn't, feeling the warmth in his veins sink in to his muscles and encompass his mind in a pleasant fog that had him drifting.

Yondu smirked soothingly, running a hand through his short hair rhythmically.

" Just a little something to keep you still boy, can't have you fighting the medics now can we?" Yondu asked in an amused tone.

Kraglin's heart was slowing and his breathing evening out as Yondu's words soaked in. Peter was safe. Usala was presumably gone if Yondu was here. Yondu was here, no harm would come to him when Yondu was here.

"You'll be alright boy, see if you look over there for a sec you'll see Peter safe and sound," Yondu soothed, helping to turn Kraglin's head as his neck muscles refused.

Peter lay motionless on the cot next to his, a line of blood dripping slowly in to his elbow and a set of white bandages covering his abdomen. Despite knowing he was safe, it looked so…wrong. Peter was never still, and seeing him so pale and motionless had Kraglin unnerved.

Noticing the look in the boy's gaze Yondu spoke, helping to direct his head back to face him.

"He's just taking a nap Kraglin, he'll be fine in a week or so, just needs to rest. You got hurt pretty bad yourself you know, you should try to rest," Yondu commented lightly.

Kraglin hummed slightly, incapable of words as his muscles relaxed further.

Yondu chuckled softly.

"Get some sleep kid, you'll be right as rain when you wake up next".

And sleep he did. 

Yondu sighed exhaustedly as Kraglin finally settled back in to sleep.

The hours after the battle had been filled with medical instruments, screaming patients and a ton of worry on his part.

Finally though, it seemed he would get a moment of peace just to think…

Kraglin was being healed beside him, so no worries there. The medics had assured him that if the crazy teen didn't struggle too much or try and get out of bed too early he would be healed within two weeks and placed on light duties.

Peter was another story.

The wound wasn't too deep and thankfully hadn't nicked any organs, but Usala's knife hadn't been in the best condition and they were wary of possible infections.

The fact that Peter had almost been drained of every ounce of his blood hadn't helped.

Xandarian blood was similar enough to that of Terrans that it was compatible, and Peter's real father's genes were helping him adapt to it. He would be exhausted and weak for a few days after he awoke, but he'd ben fine physically.

It was the mental health that worried Yondu.

Boy had been bullied for months and then almost eaten! That had to have some sort of effect on one's mind.

Besides that, Yondu had an apology to dish out.

The low murmur to his left had his gaze shooting over to the previously inert patient. Peter was twitching slightly and if his fluttering eyelids were any indication he was also waking up.

Rising with a small groan, testament to stiff knee and lower back muscles, Yondu made his way over to the chair next to the bed and dropped stiffly in to it.

"Y-Yondu?" A husky voice asked softly.

Yondu smiled softly at the tired eyes gazing up at him with childlike wonder.

"Yeah boy, it's me. How you feeling?" Yondu asked gently.

Peter's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before his gaze switched back to Yondu.

"Kinda tired I guess".

Yondu chuckled quietly, "Yeah, can't blame you for being tired since you almost died kid".

Peter's face darkened at that and his small lips twisted in to a frown.

"I thought they were going to kill me…"

"You know I'd never let that happen Petey, my arrow took care of them, Usala can't ever bother you again," Yondu murmured in reply, taking hold of a pale hand.

Peter trembled slightly in his grasp and the boy gazed back at him in confusion.

"Why would you do that? Didn't you want them to eat me?"

Yondu was speechless, a small choked noise exiting his throat as he stared at the small boy lying beside him.

"Why would you ever think that?!"

"Because you were so mad when I fell and dropped that meat. You said they may as well eat me and they really almost did!" Peter replied anxiously, small droplets escaping from the corners of his eyes.

Yondu was silent for a moment, the horror of what Peter had said washed over him before he was clutching Peter's hand in a strong grip.

"No Petey, no no no. I never meant that! I was always joking, I didn't literally mean that they should try and eat you! I'm so sorry you thought I was serious…"

The tears gradually slowed and Peter sniffed delicately before yet again meeting his captain's gaze.

" I always thought you meant it, though Kraglin always told me you were kidding…Wait, what happened to Kraggles? He was hurt bad! Did you help him? What about the drugged crew members?" Peter demanded, his breath speeding up as he suddenly remembered what had happened to his big brother and the others.

Yondu held up a hand to forestall anymore talking before leaning forward to better face Peter.

"Hey hey, just calm down Petey, Kraglin is just fine, he's getting fixed up over there and everyone else is fine too, just calm down a moment," Yondu soothed, directing the boy's attention to his friend being fussed over by medics who were currently resetting his broken jaw.

Peter relaxed marginally now that he had seen that his big brother was okay, and he seemed to calm more easily, breathing evening out until it was deep and slow, only broken by a sudden jaw cracking yawn.

"I'm sleepy Yondu," Peter murmured softly.

Yondu chuckled, dragging a hand soothingly through the boy's spiky hair.

"I can see that kid, get some sleep, ain't no one gonna touch my boys while I'm here".

 _ **And there we have it folks, the last chapter of probably the most**_ ** _disturbing story I've ever written, (it gets annoying when a story idea won't leave you alone!). Anyway, If you enjoyed this or maybe you didn't leave me a review because its always nice to get those, and if anyone has any more GOTG plot bunnies for me I'd love to hear them._**


End file.
